


Severus Snape and the Knights of Camelot

by Sandra_Bell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Bell/pseuds/Sandra_Bell
Summary: Severus Snape is on a case to disband a dark order organizing in Paris, France. He believes that it’s really a lie from Dumbledore to send him on a vacation. While there, he is rescued by a group that calls themselves the Knights of Camelot who are on the same mission to disband the dark order. This group consists of a British wizard who has an attitude that says ‘I don’t have time for this’, a friendly Italian half-giant, and an American witch who is just all over the place. Will Severus be able to survive this group with his sense of mind still intact or will he just let the dark order kidnap him?Author Note: This is a preview of an idea that I had that I thought would be fun and funny. I'm just posting the first chapter to see what type of attention and reviews it gets and see if I will continue or not. I hadn't worked on this story for a while so I know there will be grammar mistakes and sentences I want to change, but for now, I just want to get it up there and see if it's even worth continuing. Any suggestions on ideas are welcome, but if I decide to use them or not is up to me, but I would still like to hear them; you never know. Thanks. ;)





	Severus Snape and the Knights of Camelot

Severus Snape, youngest Potion Master of Great Britain and quite possibly the world, was currently sitting in a Paris café facing the Eiffel Tower dressed in black slacks and a black button-down shirt, blending really well with the rest of the crowd, as he went over his notes that he collected about this order he was supposed to find and disband. Truthfully, he felt that this was just Dumbledore’s way of sending him on a vacation after what had happened this past year. It was a beautiful summer’s day, and he was enjoying the fact of being away from the monstrous brats that he taught most of his time during the year, he shouldn’t look a gifted horse in the mouth now.

Severus was reading over the notes in his book, sipping on his drink, when a large older man with thinning greying dirty blond hair and muddy colored eyes sat in the chair across from him, “Can I help you?” Severus asked never looking up from his book.

“Zeveruz Znape?” The man asked in a heavy French accent.

“Yes,” Severus responded with a rise of one eyebrow at the man.

“I’m ‘ere to retrieve you.” The man stated and Severus felt the tell-tale signs of a wand being pointed at him from under the table making his eyebrow fall. So much for it just being an excuse for a vacation; thanks, Albus.

“May I ask why?” Severus asked.

“My ‘ord requests to meet you an’ acquirez your…craft.” The man stated in a low whisper as a group of Muggles walked by.

“And if I refuse?” Severus asked pushing his luck with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Zere are otherz stationed ‘round if things go wrong. One across the ztreet at the florists looking at rosez, another on ze building above looking down ‘ere, one ztationed in ze alley we are going to, one sitting at the table ‘ext to uz reading the paper, do I neez to continue?” The man asked as he watched Severus look to the directions he indicated to. “I do not zink you would want innozentz ‘urt in ze crossfire.”

Severus sat there a moment before slowly nodding his head, “Alright, I’ll go with you.”

“Good, come.”

Both men stood, the Frenchman paying for Severus’ tea. Grasping Severus by the arm, he led him over to the alleyway, the others following soon behind, a total of seven men, including the man who interacted with Severus. Severus was led through many different allies, he lost count to how many lefts and rights they took until they came to the end of an alley where they stood across from a set of green solid locked gates.

“We will enter from there,” The man replied as some of them cast delusions on themselves before one of them cast one on him, “We will pass zrough ze gatez an’ enter ze headquarterz.”

The man pulled out a handkerchief and some rope from his large trench coat, “We are goin’ zo gag an’ bind you. Our ‘ord does not ‘ish zu ‘arm, but ‘e do not want you zo fight.”

He handed the rope to one of the men standing behind Severus and he shoved the handkerchief into the dark hair man’s mouth. Severus gave the man one of his heated looks as it was tied behind his head and his arms were pulled and tied behind him as well. On the plus side, at least the handkerchief was clean. Just as they were about to walk out into the street, they heard strange music playing from somewhere around them, very exciting and adventurous brass music.

“Iz zat Indiana Jones?” One of the others asked.

“Well, I’m glad someone knows their movie culture,” A voice called.

The group looked around for the source of the voice, “Up here.”

They turned to look up at the wall to see a young woman standing there with long dark auburn hair braided in a long French braid, how ironic, stopping at the small of her back and short to long bangs framing her face. She had bright warm brown eyes that held a playful gleam. She was dressed much like an adventurer with the tall lace-up army boots and the light beige brim hat.

“An American,” The group replied shocked.

Her face dropped from the playful smirk to an annoyed expression, “No, I always figured I was German. Yes, I’m an American.”

Severus thought that she was really sarcastic, but hopefully, she was there to help. The young girl jumped down from the wall in a front flip and landed on her feet in front of them, her braid flopping in her face which annoyed her and blowing the right side of her bangs out of her face. Severus was doomed.

“Now, I’m going to ask nicely, please release the potion master and we can all walk away from this.”

The males looked at one another, including Severus who was wondering if she was serious, before the French men turned back to look at her. They jumped at her and she ducked under their grabbing hands, but not before kicking and swinging her right foot into the stomach of one of the big guys. She sent her fist into another’s face and ducked down as two others ran into each other knocking three of them out and only stunning the first one. She hopped on one leg as she tried to pull her wand out of her right boot.

“Really?” Severus thought as he snorted around the gag.

“It’s convenient,” She grunted finally pulling the wood free from its holster.

She cast stunners at the rest of the men dropping them quickly. “So, I’m going to take that as a no,” She replied looking around.

She skipped over to Severus quickly untying and ungagging him before grabbing him by his arm and dragging him down the ally in the opposite direction, “Ok, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go.”

Severus dug his heels into the ground as he tried to slow himself down from being dragged, “I don’t see why you need to rush when they are unconscious.”

“I only stunned five, two of them ran into each other and can wake up any time and revive the others. I don’t want to be anywhere near them when they do.”

She dragged him around a corner and right into one of the largest men Severus had ever seen, the only other really large man being Hagrid back at Hogwarts. Both fell back onto to the ground and looked up at the man. He was big built, just like Hagrid which made Severus think that this man may also be part giant. He head was covered in a white dusty turban dressed in a white cotton shirt, red vest, blue hight pants with a red tie belt and tall black boots. His scraggly black beard hung down just past the top of his chest and his blue eyes shined with kindness. 

“My apologies,” The man replied helping the two of them up.

“Thanks, Giovanni,” The woman replied.

“Well, it seems you found your way back alive. Amazing,” Another man replied stepping around the giant.

He was more properly and cleanly dressed compared to his companion. His blond hair was slicked back with a few strands curving in front of his face. His hazel eyes showed annoyance behind his gold rim round glasses. He was also dressed in a white cotton shirt with beige pants and lace-up boots. He carried a large leather and canvas satchel overflowing with scrolls and books.

“Nice to see you too, Andrew,” The woman replied with a sly smile as she used her hands to brace herself against the ground over her head, used this to swing her legs over her head, and the momentum to jump back on her feet. She walked over to the blond before grabbing his face and planting a dramatic kiss to his cheek.

“Stop it, Avalon.” Andrew snapped annoyed as he wiped at his face.

Giovanni laughed as he picked Severus up off the ground and held him in his arms like a child with a favorite stuffed toy or a cat with Severus arms hanging over Giovanni’s and his legs hanging down. Severus was very annoyed at this position. Why was he being held like a toy? What in Merlin’s name did he get himself into? He should have just stayed in England.

“Well,” Avalon turned to face the potion master before trying to hold in a laugh.

“Would you mind explaining who you are and what is going on?” Severus asked.

“Well,” Avalon replied calming down, “You know our names.”

Severus nodded and she continued, “We are agents from an order called the Knights of Camelot. We are sent out to find magical and powerful artifacts to take in and contain so they don’t fall into the wrong hands. We are also sent to save people and to stop the darkness from ruling.”

“And so you are here on the same mission I am,” Severus comment.

“Hmmmm, sort of,” Avalon replied.

“What do you mean ‘sort of’?” Severus asked with a narrow of his eyes.

“You’re our case,” Andrew bluntly replied.

Avalon and Giovanni turned to look at him with heated looks.

“Could you have been any blunter?” Giovanni asked, his Italian accent thick.

“Any blunter and he’ll be a butter knife,” Avalon replied.

“What do you mean, I’m the case?” Severus asked, his heart rate rising just slightly.

Avalon sighed, “We know for a fact that the leader wants you in his ranks. He had sent a letter with a curse on it to your leader, Albus Dumbledore, to make sure he sent you to Paris.”

Severus was silent for a moment. His face showing an unreadable expression before he finally spoke, “So this was all a trap?”

“Yep,” Andrew replied, “And there are also rumors that he’s gay and that’s another reason why he’s looking for you.”

At that, Severus passed out, draped over Giovanni’s arms like a rag doll. His brain not able to handle more of the situation he was in and thought this was the best course of action.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know the French accent is bad, but it's not something I hear on a daily basis, so any tips and tricks would be helpful.


End file.
